


The Sugawara Koushi Law

by whitepansy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepansy/pseuds/whitepansy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sugawara Koushi Law: (n) The fact of which many claim that, no matter who you are, if you have ever met Sugawara Koushi at least once in your life, you will get a crush on him. There is no counter law or theory; it is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sugawara Koushi Law

**Author's Note:**

> suga is an angel & haikyuu made me really gay

The majority of the Karasuno Volleyball Team was gathered in a circle in the gymnasium, a whiteboard and an overexcited second year with a monk cut standing at the head.

“Now, we’re here to figure out why exactly THIS-” Tanaka, happy to have the pointer, slammed it against the whiteboard where the ‘SUGA THEORY' been written, with 'theory' spelled incorrectly twice, crossed out, then rewritten, “-has came to be! Any thoughts?”

Daichi raised his hand, a serious look on his face. Everyone turned to look at him. “I believe it’s his smile.”

The team murmured in agreement. Asahi raised his voice a bit, saying, “Yeah, it’s like an angel’s…”

Hinata bounced up from his seat and shouted, “YEAH!!! But he’s also so nice? Like, super super nice; it’s ridiculous!”

Ennoshita nodded, speaking up. “Yes, like I've said before, he does have a habit of praising _everyone_."

Everyone murmured again, scattered "yeah"s and "good point"s. 

Tsukishima waved his hand for a moment, motioning for quiet, then said, "I think it's his friendly charisma overall. It's only obvious to fall for someone who's nice to you even if they don't know you all that well."

("Tsukishima had something to say...!" Hinata muttered in shock.

"I didn't think he'd even come...!" Nishinoya quietly gasped.

"I didn't know he was here until now...!" Kageyama gaped. Tsukishima sent him a nasty glare.)

Nishinoya jumped up with an 'ooh!', grinning. "Maybe it's his beauty mark! Y'know, that mole near his eye? It's like the one Kiyoko-san has! And she's really pretty!"

Tanaka gasped. "That could have something to do with it!"

Nishinoya sank back down after a moment, though. "Wait, the vice principal has one, doesn't he..."

Daichi hit them both on the backs of their heads.

Yamaguchi shyly put his hand up. "Maybe... it's his soothing personality! Remember how he was able to help us all when we felt as though we were practically drowning during that match against Aoba Jousai High! That was great!"

Hums and sounds of recognition arose from his addition. 

("Isn't that what Ennoshita just said," Tsukishima muttered. 

"Er, not exactly-"

"I wasn't talking to you, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsukki!!")

Kageyama sheepishly rose his hand. Everyone looked towards him. He quickly brought it back down, and looked at his feet. "Maybe... it's his eyes? I mean, like, they're pretty. And stuff."

The team nodded at this, Tanaka speaking up with a, "Nice point, Kageyama!"

"That's true; they're always so warm..." Daichi added.

"They're like milk chocolate...!" Asahi murmured dreamily.

Dachi gave Asahi a sideglance then elbowed him in the ribs. 

"OW- what was that for?!" 

"Don't be such a romantic. You're so corny, Asahi."

"I can't just stop something like that!!--"

"You can try."

" _Daichi_ -"

"Daichi?" 

Everyone froze. That voice...

"You guys? Why are you all here? Are you having a meeting without me? What's it about-"

"CODE RED, I REPEAT, CODE RED, THE DOVE HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING CODE RED ABORT MISSION ABORT" Tanaka yelled, frantically pushing the whiteboard away, the rest of the team scrambling to stand and running off in all directions.

"Um-?"

Daichi reached the entrance, attempting to escape, but was caught by Sugawara. Daichi stiffened, sheepishly looking at the other. Suga raised an eyebrow, a confused frown battling with an amused smile on his face. "Can you please explain...?"

"Uhh..." Daichi settled back on his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, you see... um..."

Hinata bounded over. "WE WERE JUST... TALKING ABOUT MY JUMPING TACTICS! Haha yeah! Just that! Nothing else!"

The amused smile won over Sugawara, and a mischievous glint arose in his eyes. "Really? ...Because I swore I saw my name on that whiteboard..."

Everyone looked at each other with wide eyes, and all began denying. 

"Nooo no no, you mis-read it!"

"Yeah!! It said.. Uh..."

"'The Suga Theory,' I believe?" Suga bit back his widening grin. That devil.

"Well- um- no- I mean-"

"What's this theory? Daichi? Any of you?" He stopped holding back his wicked grin, unleashing the full power of its sweet yet taunting manner.

"Um, well-"

"IT'S JUST THAT, um-"

"It's nothing!! Really!!"

Suga broke his character, collapsing into laughter. "I'm joking, you guys, don't look so scared!" He winked and waved his hand in dismissal.

The team relaxed, relieved the easy-going teen didn't continue to pry.

"But really, why were you discussing me?" He asked, tilting his head, his corners of his eyes crickled slightly by his curious smile.

Correction: he did continue to pry.

The gymnasium was silent for a whole thirty seconds. Hinata broke first.

"--I'M SORRY SENPAI!!! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO US!"

Suga faltered at that. "...Huh?"

Kageyama interrupted. "Ah- yes!" He bowed. "Sorry Sugawara-senpai! We were talking about how great of a vice captain you are! And how we would be lost without you! Because you've given us so much guidance and helped us through the worst!"

Sugawara looked towards him, smile fading, looking a bit confused.

Asahi, catching on, added in, "Yes! You're the best, uh, friend we could ever have! We're so glad for your friendship! Thank you for being our friend! I love you--! Ah-- as a friend, I mean,-- OOF--"

"You've gotten the point across, Asahi," Daichi said far too kindly.

"I-" Suga started. "I don't know what to say, I-" His eyes traveled down to his feet as he thought, then flicked back up at his teammates. A new smile danced on his lips, though this time not as sly. A faint blush painted his cheeks and his eyes glittered. He was bashful and it was beautiful. "Were you really?"

Everyone looked at each other, before looking back at Sugawara and vigorously nodding their heads. 

Suga's smile widened and the sunlight streaming throught the window and door seemed to brighten. "Thank you... thank you a lot!"

Then, he walked over to Daichi and slapped his back, laughing. Daichi lurched forward and coughed due to the force (and his guard being down). "Really, though, next time you have a meeting, whether or not it's about me, please tell me about it!"

"Ah-- right. Got it." 

The rest of the team prayed for Daichi in that moment of time.

**Author's Note:**

> people in CHAracter???????? i- i don't understand. what is this foreign concept u speak of,


End file.
